Not Just an Illusion
by ninetails25
Summary: This story takes place after the final act. Spoiler! Sesshomaru had fallen in love with a fox type demon 300 years ago, but thought she was dead. What if that wasn't  completely the truth. And how does Naraku fit in the equation? SesshyxOC OCxOC
1. ch 1

Kit P.O.V

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall to the ground.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I was a demon not a human, yet emotion flooded through me, and I felt... weak. I laughed to myself.

"So this is it shina? Whats the point? What did I do to you? Everyones dead but me." I closed my eyes. Then I caught their scent. The dog demons, but one in particular caught my attention. Sesshomaru. I abandoned the bodies and fled.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

The palace was a wreak. They always kept this place in a well kept state, now blood and corpses covered the floor.

"Where's Kit?" I asked my father, who was inspecting the scene. He didn't answer.

I repeated myself only more violenly. He sent me a glance.

"I doubt we'll find her alive..." I closed my eyes for a moment then left. Emotions were not becoming of a demon. I have no use of them. Yet I felt something tearing at me from the inside.

(300 years later)

Naraku was dead, Kagome has returned to the human village, and the old woman, keade was taking care of Rin. Now I had only two things to do, one find out who murdered the family of kitsune demon almost 300 years ago. They were more fearful then other kitsune and had stronger abilities. Two I would take control over my fathers lands in the west that was taken away by Shina. A demon who grew jealous of my father.

Shina P.O.V

Everyone trusted Kit, especially the wolf demon tribe, what better way to slay them then to think that their taking the advice of a friend.

"You gracing me with you preassence now after 300 years in hiding must mean you've regained your demonic powers." Said Biritani the head of the western wolf demon tribe.

"Correct, and I'm ready to take action. Shina has ruled with an iron fist and I say its time we put an end to her." She smirked.

"Welcome back old friend, of course once she catches your scent all hell will break lose since she thought you were dead oh, so long ago. Poor sesshomaru had to fight to keep from crying himself to sleep."

"Tell me someting I'll believe. Anyway are you with me or not?" She laughed.

"Well I'm not against you, so might as well join in the fun." She jumped down from her sitting place.

"Okay boys lets go!" She threw her arm around me.

"Lets make this short and sweet." She said.

"Lets split up. Shina was never good at-" I looked down to see a blade run through my chest. Biritani laughed.

"Nice try." She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I know exactly where Kit is, you can't fool me so easily."

"No, she's dead!" She only laughed and withdrew her blade from my chest. I staggered to my feet and ran to the exit.

"Oh and," said Biritani ",say hello to your brother for me." I shot her a glare and left.

Biritani P.O.V

"So Kit did ya see all that?" She walked out from the shadows.

"I believe she's gotten weaker from the last time I saw her." She yawned.

"Nice barrier Biritani, she didn't even realize I was here."

"Lets go Kit, I say it's time to bring the fight to her for once."

"I say you're right, but I'm going to split from you for a while, theres something I need to do." I nodded.

"Be careful."

Shina P.O.V

"Thank you for reviving me and my useful incarnations but I have no further use for you."

"Wha-" Naraku injected my body full of miasma and everything turned to black.

Kit P.O.V

I disguised myself as a boy and went into the largest demon city in the west. I sat in a large bar and glanced over at Abura, a comidian who used to come by our compound all the time. He was stuffing his face as always.

"Hello old friend." I said. He looked over at me, the second he met my eyes he dropped his turkey leg.

"K-k- k- k- Kit? You ali-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut your trap unless you want to get us killed!" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Traveling, just like I always wanted. I came back a year ago and stayed with the wolf demons." He nodded.

"Thats why I didn't notice your scent, you smell like a pack of wolves. What about Lord Sesshomaru? If he finds out you're alive theres no question he would help."

"Sorry but he made his choice years ago, our only hope is to figure this out on our own. I can't trust him."

"I know it hurts you to say that, so it must be true." He chugged down a large bottle of sake.

"So how can I help?"

"I just need someone with me incase something goes wrong."

"You got it! I'm your man!"

"Oh, whatever would I do without you." There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice but I ment it as well. At that moment, when I turned to leave, sesshomaru stepped into the bar. I turned back to Abura and whispered.

"Sesshy entering a bar full of demons is never a good sign." I glanced back. He was coming straight for Abura.

"So buddy wanna make a run for it?"

"No," he smirked. "I got a better idea." He spun around and nearly knocked into sesshomaru. He staggered across the floor and collapsed.

"Maaaaaan that was good stuuuuuuff!" He was good at playing drunk. I ran to him.

"Come on you old fat lug let's get you outta here." I went to help him up when someone grabbed my arm. I turned and sesshomaru had a firm grip on my wrist.

"You don't look like a wolf demon."

"Time to get your eyes checked dog boy!" I could tell what he was thinking with the look that crossed his face. _ Deffinately wolf._ I could impersonate their personality perfectly after a year of living with them. I yanked my arm free and went to help up Abura, but I cut myself in the process. I quickly wrapped up the injury, grabbed Abura and ran. Trying to get away before he recognized my scent.

Once we were outside the village heaved a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't look like he followed us."

"Maybe he decided he didn't have much use for an old drunk." I laughed.

"You were marvalous by the way, your acting skills are still the best!"

"I do try to entertain." He did a little bow. I smiled at him. I missed everyone, especially sesshomaru, but I doubt he would be so thrilled to see me.

"Come on Abura I want to go visit my families graves, then I need to find Kaede, a miko I met twenty years ago, she is good at putting up barriers, so she might be able to help."

The sun was setting by the time I reached their graves. Once I got there I noticed something different. Every one of the graves had flowers resting on them, and they were fresh. I caught the scent but I still couldn't believe it.

Sesshomaru was here?

I wrote a letter to kaede saying I would be there in a few days and sent a soul collecter to give it to her. I left Abura to find food while I built a fire. The wood was just starting to smoke when I noticed a heavy gas in the air. I covered my nose._ 'What is this?'_

"I've heard a lot about you Kit." I turned with neck-breaking speed to see a demon with dark hair, and erie red eyes.

An unsettling feeling hit my gut.

"N-naraku! Y-you're supposed to be dead!" He laughed in response to my reaction.

"I had some help. Now you have a choice. Die here. Right now. Or come with me and see your beloved sesshomaru one last time." I clenched my fists._ 'How does he know! I-'_

"Run kit! I'll hold him off! Get to the village as soon as possible." Shouted Abura.

"Don't mind me!" I nodded and ran. I was going to go elsewhere on the way but I could make it there within hours if I could find a flying demon to control.

"You were attacked!" Said kaede surprized. I nodded. I hated feeling so weak, ever since the attack on my family I have been unable to regain my full demonic powers. Apparently Shina put a barrier around our compound to stabalize the demonic aura and not make it look suspicious during the attack. When I returned from Biritani's they were already dead, and the second I stepped into the barrier my demonic powers were mostly sealed off, thats probably what saved my life. I looked at the demon slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, the fox- demon Shippo, the miko Kagome, and the half-demon Inuyasha.

"I'm afriad your efforts have been in vain." I traveled with them for a short time while they were searching for Naraku.

"Naraku has been revived, he came after me soon after I visited my families grave." The room fell silent then a little girl ran in.

"Lady Kagome, come play Kagome Kagome with us."

"In a minute Rin." The little girl had sesshomarus scent on her.

"Does she know sesshomaru?" Inuyashas eye twitched.

"How do you know that arrogent bastard?"

"We grew up together. I've seen several sides of him, and trust me when I say as a kid he was a little trouble maker." Inuyashas jaw dropped.

"You mean he was once a little brat!" I laughed.

"We all were there once. But you never answered my question."

"Yeah she knows him, he took care of her for a while before he decided its safer for her here. And for your information he's my half-brother."

"That was unexpected. I doubt he holds you in high reguard."

"I doubt he'll be happy to hear that Naraku is back in action." Said Miroku.

"I wonder why sesshomaru hasn't been back lately?" Said Kagome.

"He's probably busy planing his wedding." Everyone looked at me, and with the look I got from Inuyasha he detected a hint of jealousy.

"The west is covered with notices about the royal wedding, it said that they have been planning it for several years."

"No," said Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru has been to busy dealing with conflicts that father left behind, and Naraku to be concentrating on a wedding."

"Another thing that throws me, a day before my family was killed Sesshomaru came and broke a deal his father had made with my family I wasn't told the details of it but when I confronted him later that day he told me that he was going to marry Shina." I got pissed at him gave him a scar along the right side of his neck, and went to the wolf demon tribe to hang out with Biritani. When I came home a demon was finishing off the last of my family. But I refrained from saying that. Then something slapped me. Shina had that scar when I saw her at the wolf demons den. She had tricked me? The pieces still haven't fallen together.

"Oh no... Biritani! we've got to stop her! She can't face Naraku as easily as Shina!" They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Lets go, a threat like this is serious. We need to finish off Naraku if its-" Miroku was cut off and he doubled over in pain grasping his right hand. We heard wind flow through the little house. When he lifted his hand to look we realized that the wind tunnel had returned, and Sango cried.

Biritani P.O.V

Before I could register what was going on everyone else was dead. I ran to one and tried to get a response out of him but nothing happened. I got up to run to another one but someone grabbed me. I struggled the whole way until they pulled me against a tree and grabbed my shoulders.

"Biritani! Calm down are you all right!" I opened my eyes to see Zaku, Shina's brother. He had black hair that barely brushed his shoulders. He always wore a white headband. He had red demonic eyes, and I've had a crush on him since I was little.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" Abura came out from behind him.

"He helped me fight off Naraku as Kit went and got help, then we came back here to try and stop you, sorry looks like we got here a bit late." Said Abura.

"We've got to find Kit and get a strategy." Said Zaku.

"What about your psycopath sister?"

"She's dead and I couldn't care less. She tried to kill you."

"What's going on here!" We all turned to see sesshomaru with an imp close behind him. Abura grabbed me in one arm and Zaku in the other. He spit up a poisonous gas and fled. He didn't stop running he went straight after Kits scent.

Kit P.O.V

Once we met up with Biritani, Abura, and Zaku we stopped at a natural hot spring to take a bath. It had a natural rock formation in the middle so we all got in at the same time. Boys on one side of the formation, girls on the other.

"We ran into sesshomaru after Zaku saved me." Said Biritani.

"Whats the deal with him showing up everywhere?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He... doesn't know you're alive does he?"

"Not that I know of."

"You still don't think you can trust him?" I didn't answer I closed my eyes to think.

_'So Shina transformed herself into sesshomaru to break that deal and tell me that he was going to marry her. Then just the next morning my family was dead because of her. Did she do it to..._

_It all makes sense now! She killed everyone to cover up that she broke the deal, then as an added bonus she made sure I was upset at Sesshomaru, she intended to kill me all along. She must've loved him too, thats why she made a big show of the wedding, to grab his attention!'_

I stood up and got out.

"Cute tail Kit." I threw a rock at her. I hated my white fox tail. I always tried to hide it. It didn't match my dark red hair. I pulled on my clothes.

"I'm going for a walk."

I put quite a bit of distance between me and the others before I sat on a large boulder in a clearing. I sighed. _ 'If I see him what should I ... say?'_

"Kit?" I looked up and there he was.

"Sessho...maru..." he walked up to me slowly and looked me over. Then in one swift movement one of Naraku's tendrils had stabbed me and injected a large amount of miasma.

"You trust your eyes to much." It was Naraku not Sesshomaru. I felt an urge to cry. I was in emotional and physical pain. Everything went black.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

It was starting to get annoying even my own allies were avoiding me, there was no doubt in my mind that it was Shina's doing. I stopped and looked at a sign nailed to a building.

'Royal marrage of lady Shina and lord Sesshomaru.' I grabbed it and crushed the wooden sign in my hand. I turned to leave when I caught the scent of the demon I met at the bar. It was strangely familiar. Theen another scent hit my noes, even more stronger than the other. Naraku.

"Rediculous" i told myself. And walked on with Jaken following close behind. I was going to hunt down Shina and claw out her throat. No doubt she was pulling a new trick.

Kit P.O.V

I didn't expect the poison to be so strong, but I still laid out a path for them to follow.

Kagome P.O.V

I was riding on shippos balloon form and following the path of crying mushrooms.

"Hey Shippo, are you and Kit related in anyway?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I never thought to ask her. Maybe I will next time I see her."

Biritani was running along side us keeping a good pace.

"I warn you, unless you're extremely close Kit has never been the family type she hates getting too close to people."

"Why's that?"

"She's scared she'll lose them. For example she was in love with Sesshomaru for years before her family was killed, I'm not sure of her feelings now though, but anyway, when he told her that he was going to marry Shina she was absolutely devastated. She was going to leave the next day and travel like she always wanted in hopes of forgetting about him, but I think that only made it worse."

Kit P.O.V

"So why did you want me so bad?" I asked him. No answer.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" He lightly chuckled.

"You sure are a lively one." He said.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm sure you know I love to play with my opponents emotions."

"Huh? I don't see what I have to do with... oh... sesshomaru?" He nodded.

"He thinks I'm dead. He'll think its just another one of your tricks!"

"Why so much faith in him?" I could only glare at him.

"Who knows maybe things will go the way I picture them, or he'll kill you. Either way once he realizes its you he'll be crushed." I didn't know what Naraku was planning, but I didn't want to ask. He threw me down once we stepped into a small shack on the side of a mountain.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Said a tall black haired demon stepping in, he had ridden a giant oragami crane to the entrance. A small girl completely dressed in white was already here.

"Naraku..."

"Where is goshinki?" He asked.

"Sorry Naraku I had to leave him at the castel, he couldn't ride with me." I cleared my throat. I couldn't move due to some sort of spell, so might as well go along with what was going on.

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"Yo!" Said the black haired demon. "My name's Byakuya, of the dreams."

"Kanna." Said the white demon. "What about kagura?"

"Since I gave her her heart back she died free of me, without attachments to me so she wasn't able to be resurrected." The little girl only slightly lowered her head.

"Goshinki will be your partner." Said Naraku to me.

"What makes you think I'll do what you say!" I snapped.

"Feisty!" Said Byakuya.

"Don't act so high and mighty. I know about your weakened state, and thats the only thing keeping sesshomaru from knowing its you."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru may recognize your scent but your demonic energy is too low for him to process that it is really you. I can give you that power back and allow you to see him again." I laughed.

"I believe that you would manipulate me for you own purposes then kill me once you lose interest in your toy!" Byakuya clapped.

"You are good."

"I've seen it before." I said. "Your tricks, you always keep your promises but it never ends the way it sounds it will."

"Don't worry, I doubt I will lose interest in someone who keeps me on my toes, and its not like you have a choice. Kanna don't waste daylight." The little girl slowly approached me, and in her hand was a peice of a mirror. She slamed the shard into my chest. I yelped in pain.

"Don't try to remove it, you will die. Don't worry you won't fall into my control untill I need you. Goshinki will watch you to keep you from ruining any of my plans. Byakuya take her to the castel and leave her with Goshinki. I'll make sure he does as you say, unless it interfers with my plan."

"You're practically repeating yourself."

"Don't be so cruel. I'm giving you more freedom than needed."

"Then why do I feel it part of your sick plan to mess with my emotions?" He smirked. I made a bingo.

"I'll say it once more." Said Byakuya. "She's fairly bright." I shot him a glare.

"So much venom!" He said flinching away. "Anyway come on." I quickly followed him out. I'd rather be with him than Naraku and that creepy girl. At least this guy has a personality.

Goshinki was a demon with not the most... alluring appearence. He could read the mind of his opponent, or his allies. That made him terrifying.

"Byakuya... did you bring me lunch?" He looked at me.

'Fuck off freak' I thought since I knew he was invading my mind.

"No Naraku said to take orders from her, unless it will interfere with his plans." He looked annoyed.

"Taking orders from a weak demon is against my nature." My eye twitched. 'Weak, weak? You'll pay for that you sorry excuse for a demon.' He chuckled at me shouting at him from inside my head. I always act without thinking, now was the most perfect oppertunity to show that. I jumped up and landed on his shoulder.

"What the-" he was flat on his ass before he could finish. Naraku was true to his promise, I had demonic powers, but not as much as I once had, and this was tanted by miasma. But if I find a way to regain my former strength I can break free of narakus grasp and... and then what? The only family I have left is Shippo, but I don't want to put my half-brother in trouble. Will I go back to traveling? Will I kill Naraku,and then go on with my life somehow? What about Sesshomaru...

"You have a lot of thoughts going through your head girl." Said Goshinki standing and brushing himself off.

"Let's go I don't like it here, and I know you don't either." He said.

"Yeah, lets go." 'I guess thats step one, move forward.'


	2. denial

Sesshomaru P.O.V

I decided that getting angy and charging into a fight might not be the best idea, and I was so close to it that I had to stop. It was a small area at the base of the largest mountain in the west, it was constantly covered in a thick mist because of a hot spiring near by. _'We used to always come here.'_ It has been a while since I thought of this place, and it has been a while since I've allowed myself to think of_ her._ I didn't like the crushing feeling that came with it, but she let me think of this place as a place to let go, relax. I sat down on a smooth rock, and laid back. This was the only place I could ever fall asleep at, everything about it was so peaceful. I came here after the massacer, but for some reason it didn't give me much peace of mind. It took me years to admit to myself that I loved her, and right as I realized I liked the idea... she's gone._ 'If only I had tenseiga back then.'_ I closed my eyes. I didn't know which grave was hers so I paid my respects to all of them. I guess she's really the one who showed me feelings were possible for a demon, though I denied it at the time... I remember when she saved a human child much like Rin.

-Flashback-

The demon fell to the forest floor with little effort from her. She checked the child over before sending her home.

"Why bother Kit? She'll possibly get killed soon, later, maybe on the way home."

"You just don't understand do you?" She turned to face me. "That maybe true, but a life is a life, and I just couldn't live with myself had I not done anything." I still didn't understand her reasons, but...

-end-

After about an hour, I finally decided that being here without her was absoulutely pointless.

"My lord... what is this place." Asked Jaken. Surprisingly I forgot he was here. I stood up.

"Lets go Jaken, there's no point in staying..." something from the corners of my memory came back.

That scent... It couldn't be... the demonic energy behind it was tainted like Narakus though.

But...

Kit P.O.V

I realized after traveling a while with Goshinki that the closer I get to sesshomaru the harder it is to control my body. So THAT'S what Naraku is playing at? He knows that once Sesshomaru recognizes my scent he'll be curious. And he'll use me to try to kill him. 'Bastard.'

"No kidding." Said Goshinki. I smirked. Turns out he hates Naraku as much as I do, and sadly Naraku trusts me more. So Goshinki and I haven't been to bad off traveling together.

" Hey Goshinki... how was Naraku revived? I thought his body, and soul dissapeared with the jewel... and he seems stronger then before."

"I don't know the whole process but... a someone gathered enough demon blood to create the path to the underworld and retrived his soul right after his death. once again he bore us from his fleash, and gave us our original souls. For three and a half years after that day they gave gave him the bodies of stronger demons, and he killed the one in charge. But also they erased his memory of things that might lead to his demise like before." 'Might lead to his demise?... his feelings for Kikiyo? But...' I knew Goshinki was listening. I didn't mind it anymore. At that moment I couldn't feel my arm. I looked down. Against my will I was grabbing for my katana. Sesshomaru was close by. I stood and started to walk away, then when I realized I wasn't fast enough I ran.

"Come on Goshinki." I yelled not wasting time. I stopped when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Naraku.

"Kana suck out her soul for a while so she can't interfere." I turned to the white demon and my eyes fell upon her mirror. Nothing was in the mirror but me. I felt as if I was being pulled in. I lost my strength and fell into Naraku.

"Damn... you..." I heard him chuckle lightly to himself.

"I wonder..." he said out loud. "How Sesshomaru would react to find the woman he cared so much for in the arms of most hated-" he was cut short by a sacred arrow going through his head. My strength was completely gone as I hit the ground. Kanna walked closer to me. I met her eyes and for a breif moment I heard what she wanted to say.

'Let me use you to defeat Naraku.' Her emotionless eyes had a new edge to them... determination, I guessed. She took control. I wanted to rip his head off and get it over with. She stood beside me and whispered.

"Not now... when we find his weakness."

'His weakness?' I couldn't give her any indication that I agreed, but I didn't really have a choice. She was in control. And she knew more than I did. Naraku quickly rejuvenated and shot a glare to his attacker. Kagome.

"Let her go Naraku!" She said. He smirked.

"Make me-" Biritani and zaku attacked him from behind. I grabbed Biritani's leg and threw her into the forest.

"So you wanna play, Eh? Foxy" I hated my nickname from her. Nicknames... she called sesshomaru lord fluffy and he was so pissed the name stuck. I call him lord fluff and he never seemed bothered by it. Biritani grabbed the collar of my kimono. (Think like the kimono enju wore in the episode plot of the walking dead.)

"Come on snap out of it!" I kicked her in the stomache to get her away from me. She caught herself from falling and stood back up, glaring daggers at me. 'Kanna stop before she changes...' Biritani's eyes burned red. 'Kanna she'll kill you...' her face started to take shape like a wolves. 'KANNA! SHE'LL KILL ME TOO DAMMIT!' Then Biritani froze and went back to normal. She smirked.

"Yo long time no see... lord fluffy!" Kanna had me slowly draw my sword. 'Kanna if you make me hurt him I'm going to kill you.' I didn't even think the white demon was listening to me. I glanced over to Goshinki who was wading in the forest, trying to que in on everyones thoughts. I turned around and saw sesshomaru glaring daggers at Naraku... ignoring me. Ouch. 'You know what? Screw it. I'm gonna kill him!' At that moment Goshinki started laughing drawing the attention of everyone but Naraku and Sesshomaru, who were to busy staring eachother down.

"Shut you mouth." Said Sesshomaru coldly to Goshinki.

"Naraku what are you playing at?" He said finally making eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Naraku said sarcastically. Sesshomarus eyes narrowed. 'Goshinki if we live through this tell me what Sesshomaru is thinking.' I only got a slight nod from the demon. My eyes went back and focused on Sesshomaru. 'Not fair... he's hotter than I remember.' I quickly glanced over at Goshinki who was trying not to laugh. I ignored him and looked back to the staring contest. 'I wish I knew what Naraku was thinking.'

"What? Oohhh, you mean little Kit here?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder. 'Kanna let me rip this creeps arm off!' The white demon stood motionless. 'At least give me some sign you're listening.' She blinked. 'Good enough.' At Narakus action Sesshomaru took a step forward. Kagome, Inuyasha, shippo, sango, miroku, Biritani, and zaku were standing off to the side watching intently. 'Great their treating my torture like a entertaining show.'

"Yo!" I glanced up to see Byakuya hovering above the clearing on his oragami crane.

"Looks like you got yourself surrounded Naraku." Sesshomaru only gave a small glance upward before he continued glaring.

"You never answered my question."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"She's suposed to be dead!" That clearly came as a shock to sesshomaru. I felt a little insulted. Naraku gave me a passive glance.

"Fine then. Kill her." My grip tightened on my sword. I was starting to regain control over my body.

'One chance.' I heard Kanna's voice say. Apparently she thought Sesshomaru would go through with it, and she doesn't want to lose her only window. 'Give me the signal.'... silence. The stare down began again and I was getting impatient. Finally I snapped.

"Ok thats it! Come on I expected to see blood by now!" Yelled Biritani. I smirked. 'Took the wotds right out of my mouth.'

"Its her Sesshomaru! No tricks! She has stayed with me for a while now, she had the misfortune of running into Naraku after her demonic energy has been sealed for about threehundred years! He took advantage of that!" I felt Biritani grab the back of my shirt.

"If we take this shard or what ever out we can break her from his spell." Naraku smirked as he glanced back making eye contact with me.

"Go ahead." 'Kanna take control of me now! If I beat the crap out of Biritani now I can blame it on Naraku later!' Goshinki started howling with laughter.

'Oh dear god Goshinki I was being serious!'

"I know!" He said out loud. "Thats what makes it so funny." That demon has really picked up a sense of humor after he died the first time. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Oh yeah, you're that demon who can read thoughts." Goshinki shoylt Inuyasha a glare.

"Yeah and you're the mutt that killed me." While Biritani was distracted trying to find out what was so funny, I slipped out of her grip. I kicked her to the side trying to get her away from me. I turned around to draw my sword, and Sesshomaru was there to counter me. I avoided his gaze at all cost. My true target had been Naraku. I closed my eyes.

-Flash back-

A young sesshomaru (looks about 11) and I crossed swords.

"Come on lord fluff that all you got?" I called sarcastically. We were training. He always chose me as his sparing partner so I was learning all his tricks. We were caught in a sword lock. I smirked. I angled my training sword toward him and his sword slipped up the blade to me. I blocked it with my bracers, and cut across his neck with the dull side of the blade.

"I won." He gave me a cute pouty face. I giggled. I remember Sesshomaru when he was a kid always smiled. The older he got though the colder he got. Then he went on a five year trip. When he came back he was completely different. Cold as stone.

-end-

He was using tenseiga. I noticed.

"Whats wrong Sesshomaru?" Said Naraku. For a split second I met Sesshomaru's eyes. He looked as if he was having an internal conflict. So I decided to make it easy on him. I angled my sword down. Stoped his blade with my bare arm. He saw the attack coming this time and blocked it. Then he realized that the dull side of the blade was facing him. I didn't give him a chance to process what had happened before I planted my foot in his stomache and pushed him away. Kanna regained control. She had me lift my sword above my head. Demonic energy swirled around it like a tornado. Saunga. The third sword of Inuyasha, and Sesshomarus father that was sent straight to hell. Thats the power of my sword. To copy techniques from broken or lost weapons or dead demons. The second I use an attack the memories of the wielder are displayed like I'm actually standing there, though I can only hear their thoughts. Sometimes it was distracting.

"Dragon twister!" Since both of their fathers swords were near by it wasn't as strong as Kanna had hoped.

"What's wrong Kanna?" I choaked out. "Not... enough fire power?" Biritani met my eyes for a slipt second through-out the dust. I felt arms wrap around me and a barrier go up around me.

"Damn you Naraku." I spat.

"I see your mouth still works." He said with an amused smirk. He glanced down at Sesshomaru who was trying to reach him as we were slowly lifting into the air.

"Say good-bye to your precious Sesshomau." Whispered Naraku.

"No. I know what you're doing Naraku. I will not let you get to me on an emotional level." He smirked and let out a small laugh.

"We'll see who's the winner in the end."

After a while of flight time and silence I had managed to edge as far away from Naraku as possible. I found a little bouncy ball out of some fox gadgets Shippo gave me. I glanced up at Naraku with his back turned to me. He had taken my katana and lowered my demonic aura, and I wasn't about to fight him in this confined space. But he was so open for attack right now. I glanced down at the bouncy ball and smirked. I bounced it on the barrier and it bounced off and hit Naraku in the head. The second it came into contact it grew to about the size of a small boulder. The weight made him face plant into the floor causing the barrier to fade. I landed safely in a tree and Naraku landed face first in a clearing, creating a crater. I whistled to myself, and looked at another bouncy ball I had.

"I need to use these more often."

"To bad it was only a decoy." I heard Naraku say from behind me.

"Well damn. And here I thought I made you look like a moron." I said sarcastically. He ignored my sarcasm.

"I see you really want your freedom... I'll give it to you." I knew he probably had something planned... but still...

"What price?"

"Simply hunt down a few demons for me."

"..." I looked at him doubtfully.

"Fine."


	3. deal with the devil

Sesshomaru P.O.V

I turned to Biritani, furious.

"Explain." I said coldly. She met my eyes for a second then looked away.

"What is there to explain? She's alive. She has been."

"Why didn't I know of this?" She looked up at the sky as if trying to find the right words to explain.

"Well..."

"She didn't trust you." Said the human girl Kagome. Biritani examined my expression, which I didn't think had changed. It had.

"Why so surprised Sesshomaru? You may be in denial, but before the attack you were acting strange. Ignoring her, you acted like a complete ASSHOLE! Then you go to her and say-"

"Wait Biritani. We talked with her before we met back up with you guys. Did she tell you what Shina did?" I nodded.

"She did. I'm talking about what Sesshomaru did. Lucky for me I was eaves-dropping that day. Otherwise I wouldn't know why she truly doesn't trust you." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well?" I said waiting. She turned her head away.

"You know what you did!" She snapped.

"We don't." Said the little fox demon. She looked as if she was starting to get annoyed. She met my eyes.

"So Sesshomaru tell them what you did." I still didn't know what she was talking about.

"You moron. Go on. If you even care at all the best thing you can do is shut your mouth and think!" I shot her a glare.

"How dare you tell lord Sesshomaru to-"

"Shut up Jaken." I said simply. I shot a glare at her.

"Tell me. What did I say... to make her hate me?"

-flashback- (third person.)

Kit walked out to meet Sesshomaru for the first time in what seemed like ages. The lords of the land were going to have an upcoming festival to celebrate the end of a war, And Sesshomaru had finally returned. (This takes place three days before attack.) Sesshomaru was talking to his father outside their castel near a meadow.

"Hello my lord." She said shyly, and bowing slightly. His father smiled.

"Kit what a pleasant surprise. No need for formalities, you know that." She smiled sheepishly and turned to Sesshomaru.

"It's nice to see you." A small blush crept across her face.

"I missed you." She shyly looked down.

"Feh." He said as he turned away to keep walking.

"What crawled up his ass?" She asked quietly. His father laughed loudly.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" She called as she tried to catch up to him. He stopped and gave her a cold glance. She ignored it.

"My mother and father wanted me to invite you and your father to dinner tonight." He kept his gaze on her for a few seconds.

"Fine."

"Oh my god he speaks." He shot her a glare and walked on.

Kit P.O.V

"Cold hearted bastard." I mumbled to myself. He goes away for five years and now he acts like he hates me? It made no sense. I threw a stone into the river. I decided to skip out on dinner, lord fluff wouldn't care if I was there or not. A demon slithered out of the river and curled around a rock near me.

"Whatssssss wrong little princesesssssss" He asked

"Sui... I'm in no mood to talk right now." The giant snake tilted its head.

"Poooooor thing. You're alwaysssss in a mood to talk." I sighed. Now that I think of it I always came here to talk to him.

Sesshomaru P.O.V

"Where's Kit?" I asked once my father and I had arrived. Her mother looked at me worriedly, and her step father instantly answered.

"We thought she was with you."

"Sesshomaru we need to disscuss something with your father. Could you go find her?" Asked her mother.

"Hmph." I turned and walked out.

I found her near a river with a water demon.

"Kit." She gave me a passive glance, and then turned her head away as the demon slithered back into the water. She sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You family is worried."

"They always worry. I can take care of myself."

"Somethings bothering you."

"Hmm?"

"You only come here when you're troubled."

"Oh my gosh you sound like you actually care." She said sarcastically.

"Hmph... so whats wrong I don't have time to waste."

"And there it goes. Don't you have a heart?"

"I have no need of emotions."

"Just like you have no need of air." She said sarcastically. "Emotions are a part of who a person or demon is. They come as naturally as breathing."

"Feh!"

"What happened to you Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"You leave for five years and you're a nothing but an ice-cold shell."

"I've learned not to be weak. Emotion is weakness."

"You calling me weak Sesshomaru? Because last time we sparred together I beat your ass! And I'm the most emotional of my whole damn family!"

"Well then I guess you're useless."

"You bastard! Do you really think you've gotten that strong by being an asshole?" I glared at her.

"Come near me and we'll find out." She flipped me off and walked away.

'She's gone...' I sat down on a rock for a minute or so. Then I realized that she went in the opposite direction of her castel. I sighed in annoyance and stood up to follow her.

"Iiiiiii wouldn't do that. She'ssssssss pissssssssed." Said the snake. I ignored him, and walked on. My chest hurt. I didn't like her being upset with me but I always deny the feeling I have when I'm around her, but I always seemed mad at myself in the end.

Kit P.O.V

"I know you're following me Biritani." The daiyoukai wolf stepped from the shadows.

"Sorry, that was a bit harsh."

"So you heard?" I sighed. "Come on." She followed me a while before asking.

"Have you seen zaku lately?"

"No his sister has locked him in again."

"Damn. She doesn't want him to have a social life does she?"

"No. Then again since they're twins born on the same day the birth right of lord could go to either one. Depending on who finds a mate first." There were several daiyoukai families that controlled the western lands. The dog demons being the leader of the land, then a lord for each district. Sometimes the lords fought amoungst themselves for complete domination. My father was lord in place of Sesshomarus father while he's away. Then once Sesshomaru reaches the right age he takes control, and so on. I stopped. One more step and I would be in Rina's territory. The daughter of a lord who uses poisions. She royaly hated me since I was closer to Sesshomaru. Feh she could have him. Once I thought that I wish I could've taken it back.

"Kit." Biritani and I looked at Sesshomaru who had caught up to us.

"I don't want you to follow me."

"We're missing dinner."

"Go on then. I'm not hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Interesting fact, people change. You've proved that quite vividly."

"What happened to you missed me."

"That was easily overlooked lord fluff." I walked around Sesshomaru heading back home.

"Come on Biritani. We're having steak." He eyes widened.

"Steak?" Even Sesshomaru seemed slightly interested.

Rina P.O.V

'So Sesshomaru's back.'

"Shina what should we do with Kit?" The demon smirked.

"Lets make her suffer."

Kit P.O.V

When I stepped into the house my mother ran up to me.

"Kit I would like you to meet someone!" She dragged me into the other room." Biritani and Sesshomaru following close by.

"Kit this is shawn." She motioned toward a handsom demon standing next to the dining room table.

"You must be the lovely Kit I've heard so much about." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh... th-thank you. It a pleasure meeting you."

"Oh my dear the pleasure is all mine."

Sesshomaru P.O.V

He was clearly flirting with her, and I was about to rip that smirk off his face. Then I noticed Kits mother smirking at me. She walked up to me.

"Jealous Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

"Hn." I turned my head away, but I carefully watched him.

"If you don't do something then maybe she found her mate." That hurt right where I cant stand it, my heart.

"Open up Sesshomaru. That's all she wants from you, and you might live to regret it if you don't. "

(Day of the massacer)(third person)

"Sesshomaru? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Kit I've finally decided after thinking it over for a while... who I want to be my mate." He cast a glare towards her.

"I'm in love with Shina." A pained expression crossed her face as she turned her back on him acting like she didn't care.

"So? Why should I care? Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"I want you to suffer." Those words cut deep. Kit spun around and scratched him across the right side of his neck.

"I don't ever want to see you again even if it kills me!"

'Trust me dear Kit. That can be arranged.' Thought shina.

Kit P.O.V

'Feelings are not becoming of demons, feelings are not becoming of demons,' I repeated in my mind. 'Then why am I crying?' I held my mothers body in my arms. I could smell Shina's scent fading quickly with the barrier. Then I caught Sesshomaru's scent. I was weak, about ninety percent of my demonic energy was gone, and I was crying. Sesshomaru would show me no sympathy. I stood, 'Forgive me mother.' And I ran.

For pictures of Kit and Sesshomaru go to I posted a picture I drew of them together. My username is kit25

Ch3 is finished!

Please review!


	4. the jewel

Kit P.O.V

There was blood all over the grohnd as the giant demkn bled from the wound in its neck. Without the power naraku had given me I wouldn't have been able to do that with the demonic energy I saved for the past 300 years.

I turned my head away as Naraku absorbed the dead demons body.

"What's wrong Kit?" He asked once he was done.

"I've been thinking... you're not going to let me live are you?" He smirked.

" you simply asked for freedom." Then a darkness took over my body.

•~°~•

I opened my eyes and studied my surroundings. I was in a room... my breath caught in my throat when I recognized that I was in a room in the lords castle. I slowly wwalked to the doorway and watch to make sure it was clear. I gulped and made my way down the long hallway. I stopped at a room that I heard voices coming from.

A beautiful priestass stood in the middle of the large room. Demons surrounded her. Naraku had his back to me, and shina stood beside him.

"So you revived midoriko and erased her memory in hopes that she would make another sacred jewel?" Asked Naraku.

"Yes, I tried extracting energy from the fox demon clan but... it was all pure energy I would have been purified if I attempted to use it so..." the demons curled around midoriko making it impossible for her to escape..."I put it where kit could never find it. If she did she would be stronger than me, and she would be the strongest fox demon ever... Shesshomaru would definately choose her for his mate if that was the case." 'Seriously! This is only about being sesshomarus!' Even Naraku seemed put out. There was a blinding light. I rubbed my eyes and looked back. Midoriko had turned into stone. About 100 years ago I visited her grave this looked just like it. Shina went to grab the jewel from midorikos chest. Naraku ran her through with his tentacles fron behind.

"Thats for erasing my memories you wench. Naraku stepped forward. He had his eyes on the jewel. I wasnt strong enough to fight him, but... I could always... I didn't think about it I sumoned up all of my demonic energy aimed it for midorikos chest and released. I shattered the new jewel. It blew the ceiling off and they scattered across the land. Naraku turned to me with venom in his eyes. I didn't wait to see what he was going to do, I broke out into a dead run.

Kagome P.O.V

Sesshomaru was dead set on finding Kit, it was clear to me that he cared for her though he may not admit it. I sensed something suddenly... something thatshould be gone from this world. I stopped in my tracks. Inuyasha stopped and looked at me.

"What is it kagome? "

"Inu...yasha..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"The... jewel..."

"What?" A strage light flew across the sky.

"Its back..."

Sorry its so short! And sorry it took so long. Please review.


End file.
